Ep. 38: Back Alright!? Imo-Youkan Life
is the thirty-eighth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It continues the Carrangers' battle with Norishiron 12 from the previous episode, leading to a rather peculiar conclusion. Synopsis A scheme by the Bowzock to protect their imo-youkan supply turns the elderly Imochou owner into a young man, which Youko believes is the man of her dreams. Plot Exhaust attacks BB Saloon, recapping the events that happened to his robot and Zelmoda. Gynoma explains it is being repaired. Back on Earth, Dappu explains the situation to the five. Everyone puts their hands, excpept for Youko... Who has a magazine and shows them about. Everyone still has their hands in together but gape at Youko. She leaves and they try leaving together. Back at BB Saloon, Groth explains going to the store Imocho where they get their enlarging Imo-youkan and it was closed. Grotch sneaked in. The owner complains to his wife that he is getting old and wants to quit. Gynamo can't believe this, saying they need the imo-youkan he suppiles. Exhaus interrupts. A blue light flies into his hand and he squeezes it. And it lands on the bar of the BB Saloon. It becomes a cream container. Everyone gaps and gather arounds it. Zonnette asks what it is. It is a youth rejuvenating cream. PP Chiipuri lands on Earth and enters the Imocho store/house scaring the wife. He applies the cream on the shop owner and smears it all over his face. The wife moves but Chiipuri stops her. He takes off the cream mask and the man screams. The wife faints. Chiipuri gives him a mirror and he is surprised to be young. He had knocked down a picture of him and his wife when they were young, showing the same man. The shop owner freaks out and exits in a rush. Meanwhile Youko reaches her desigination and it is the time to meet and bumps into the shop owner. She falls and he helps her up, she falls in love at first sight. She grabs him by the shoulders. He talks to himself in a inner monologue. He makes a joke and they introduces themselves. She drags him around and they enjoy lunch and the 'sights.' PP Chiipuri follows them. Imocho-san grabs Youko and tells her something about cake. Chiipuri comes into the scene. He is angry at him. Youko grabs the shop owner to take him away from the fight but he tells him he will take care of it and fights Chiipuri. Chiipuri gets the upper hand and grabs the 'boy' by the neck. Grotch comes in and reminds Chiipuri not to harm the shop owner because they need him. Chiipuri helps Imocho-san up and he knocks the monster on Grotch. They both fall down. Imocho-san thinks himself as a great fighter and fights both aliens. The Carranger then arrive. Youko tells them to stop, that everything is okay. Green asks if he is her date. She nods yes. He checks if she can see him by waving his hand over her eyes. She only reacts when Red makes a joke and she elbows him. The monsters then disappear. Youko is thrilled. The shop owner reunites with Youko. They hug. The others freak out. Then the owner's wife calls him out. He freaks out. Youko is insulted and insults the old woman. The wife explains she is married to the young man. All the Carranger are shocked. She explains what happened and they all figure out he is the owner of the imo-youkan. And that the Bowzock are responsible for his change. Youko demands an answer from him—without speaking. He confesses it is true. She then sees him as the Imocho store owner and pushes him away. Youko freaks and faints. Blue tells the owner he will take care of it and they leave. In the park, the four look over Youko and she is touched. She throws the warm wash cloth they put on her forehead away and it hits Imocho-san. He grabs her by the shoulder and talks to her. His wife arrives and calls out to her straying husband. She makes a speech and starts crying. Youko knocks everyone out of the way and tends to the wife. The man makes his excuses to the others. The wife's tears fall on Youko's right hand. Naoki has the man sit. Chiipuri watches from behind a statue and flips and lands in front of them... Making his presence known. He shows them the cream. Youko is mad, the five chase after him. Youko stops and turns to see the unhappy couple. She nods and leaves. She races passed her teammates and leads the transformation call. Elsewhere, Signalman puts down a bottle in a trash can and hears Chiipuri screaming. He tries to stop him. Chiipuri runs passed him. Signalman makes him stop with something he says. Chiipuri is mad. The Carranger arrive. Chiipuri blasts the cream on Signalman's face. It makes a pad on his face and he takes it off. When he does so, he shrinks and becomes a child. Red Racer jumps and kicks Chiipuri down. He calls for the Wumpers and they fight them. The Racers present themselves as they fight the Wumpers. The theme song plays with a Japanese woman singing in English. Chiipuri then fights Pink. She knocks him down. He turns the cap of his cream and Pink wags her finger 'no.' She leaps in the air, which is repeated multiple times. He shoots the cream out of his container. She conducts an attack, with a tire appearing behind her. Chiipuri backs up, shocked. She shoots her gun at him and he falls down. She points it again at Chiipuri.But Norishiron 12 arrives. They form VRV Robo and fight the blue robot. He blasts them with its horns and it makes building explode and citizens run. Imocho's wife falls down and he spots this and comes to her aid. She dropped imo-youkan and he tells her to forget about it. She says it is important. He lowers down and grabs it. They are then attacked by the blasts from Norishiron 12. Grotch arrives and grabs the imo-youkan and forces feeds it to Chiipuri. He kicks VRV Robo down. They are then blasted by Sirender, Signalman has trouble piloting it because he is short. VRV Robo beats Chiipuri up and he brings out his cream and it squeezed on Noshishiron 12. It becomes its original form, a cardboard. Zelmoda falls out, joining Grotch and it then explodes. VRV Robo punches Chiipuri down and destroys it. After the smoke clears, Signalman becomes normal. The smoke goes in front of the shop owner and he becomes normal. He grabs his wife's hand and they join their imo-youkan. The Carranger arrive and Pink nods. At the shop, there is a big line formed. The un-transformed team are at the end of the line. They are happy. They go to the owners and wave to them. Imocho waves at them tentatively. He looks at his wife and they exchange smiles. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Imocho's Owner: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Imocho Owner's wife: *Imotaku: Notes * Although the footage used for this episode was used in Power Rangers Turbo, there were several adjustments made: ** The cream used by PP Chipuri to make things become younger is used by his Turbo equivalent, Mr. Goorific, to turn objects or victims into animals. ** Due to the change in the cream's effect, the equivalent of the Norishiron 12 in Turbo, the Terrorzord, is turned into a camel after being hit by the cream instead of back into cardboard like in the original footage. ** All footage of Signalman becoming a child is not used in the Turbo episode due to the change in the power of the cream. ** Likewise because of Turbo using a different method of growing monsters instead of imo-youkan (firing missiles sent by Divatox), the subplot regarding the imo-youkan maker is not used in this episode. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 37-48.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda